


Spiker's Thighs!

by Jetred93



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Miya Osamu, Incest, M/M, Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Thighs, Top Miya Atsumu, University, aged down from the manga, aged up from the anime, all teams stayed together, commission!, do not read if you are not comfortable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25958695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetred93/pseuds/Jetred93
Summary: Atsumu and Osamu decided to rent a place together to make things easier and cheaper.Not once did Atsumu look at his brother in a sexual way.That was until a group chat decided to speak of spikers thighs.orOsamu has amazing thighs, who the hell can resist?
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Spiker's Thighs!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a commission I was paid to do, this is what someone asked for.  
> if you do not like incest or find it uncomfortable then please do not read!

** *****PRETTY SETTERS***** **

** Keiji: okay... who changed the name? **

** Kenma ** ** : isn’t that one obvious? **

** Atsumu ** ** : don’t look at me! **

** Kenma ** ** : no one was **

** Keiji: although... **

** Atsumu ** ** : it wasn’t me! **

** Koushi ** ** : I think I have a good idea who it was **

** Tobio: me too... **

** Eita: there is only one person it can be... **

** Kenjiro: especially because they  ** ** haven't ** ** actually said anything since the name change **

** Keiji: and seeing as everyone else that is in this group chat has an excuse not to reply, it can only be one  **

** Tooru ** ** :  ** ** 😛 **

** Keiji ** ** : knew it **

** Kenma ** ** : knew it  **

** Atsumu ** ** : lol  **

** Tobio:  ** ** of course, ** **.... **

** Koushi ** ** : I mean... he  ** ** isn't ** ** wrong though  **

** Eita: I’m not that vein **

** Kenjiro: you should be though  **

** Keiji ** ** : oya? **

** Atsumu ** ** : changing the subject ever so slightly... but why was the name actually changed? **

** Tooru ** ** : because I knew it would grab your attention! **

** Koushi ** ** : what for? **

** Tooru ** ** : something very important! **

** Keiji ** ** : I bet it’s not...  **

** Tooru ** ** : thighs. **

** Keiji ** ** : I stand corrected.  **

** Koushi ** ** : that’s something I can get on board with  **

** Atsumu ** ** : thighs? **

** Tooru ** ** :  ** ** whenever ** ** I see  ** ** Iwa-chan's ** ** thighs.... ugh I just  ** ** ukdfcdausgcuahdciuwln ** ** you know?  **

** Eita: admittedly... Ushijima’s thighs are quite something  **

** Kenjiro: yeah...  ** ** you're ** ** not wrong. They could smash a watermelon easy **

** Koushi ** ** : Daichi’s thighs... they do something to me **

** Keiji ** ** :  ** ** Bokuto’s ** ** thighs are such a tease. They only show a little, but I have watched him get changed and  ** ** cannot ** ** help but to have a little glance  **

** Tooru ** ** : right?!?!?! It's not just me then! It must me something about spikers thighs!! **

** Tobio: erm.... **

** Koushi ** ** : Tobio, you wouldn’t understand. Your crush is a middle blocker  **

** Tobio:  ** ** wha ** **... what? I don’t have a crush on Hinata! **

** Koushi ** ** : and we have more  ** ** than ** ** just Hinata as a middle blocker. I didn’t name which one, so you  ** ** kinda ** ** dropped yourself in that one **

** ***** Tobio has left the Pretty Setters ***** **

** Kenma ** ** : lol he will be back **

** Tooru ** ** : anyway! You must agree right Atsumu?! **

** Atsumu ** ** : erm no?! My spiker just so happens to be my TWIN brother... you know, the one I shared a womb with! **

** Keiji ** ** : oh... **

** Kenma ** ** : awkward  **

** Koushi ** ** : …. moving on swiftly  **

** Tooru ** ** : yeah, so thighs am I right? **

Atsumu locked his phone with a sigh as he entered the dorm building where him and Osamu had decided to attend university 

The twin also decided it would be much easier and cheaper if they shared an apartment together 

However; even though they were living together before. The amount of times he would walk in on Osamu either getting out of the shower or just finished doing something or rather, ended up being more times  than they ever have in their life 

Maybe it was just the fact that Osamu felt more at ease now that they were no longer living at home with their parents. But sometimes  Atsumu wished that Osamu would realise that his twin brother doesn’t want to see him with his whole arse dick out just after he had left the shower room 

Atsumu shook his head 

_ ~ he’s too  _ _ defenceless _ _ around me ~ _

He thought to himself as he unlocked their front door and made his way inside

He almost spat out his water that he had just sipped from his bottle as he entered the living room to see his twin brother asleep on the sofa in nothing but tight white briefs 

“Jesus  Christ Samu!”

Atsumu almost yelled as he placed his bottle on the side to grab a thin blanket from the back of the sofa

As he began to cover his brother, he stopped mid motion and stared down at his thighs in shock. He never ever looked at his brother in such a way, never noticed how well built he was

That was until the conversation moments ago! Now he had realised that Osamu had in fact got amazing  well-toned thighs. They captivated him as he unconsciously placed the blanket back on the side of the sofa and positioned himself between his brother's legs

His eyes  gazed seductively down at his  brother's thighs and before he knew it, he was rubbing his hands all over them, slowly as he began to massage at the muscles beneath his palms as his  fingertip's trailers faint white lines 

Osamu groaned beneath his brother as his brows frowned and his eyes began to flicker open 

He gasped when he saw his brother towering just slightly over him with his eyes half lidded whilst he continued to stroke and  squeeze at the  spiker's thighs

“Sumu?”

Osamu croaked in confusion 

“how did I never notice how  transcending your thighs were” 

Atsumu bit his bottom lip after he spoke, still continuing to massage at his  brother's thighs 

“wh... what are you talking about? Can you get off--”

Osamu cut himself off with a gasp as  Atsumu moved one of his hands further up his inner thigh and made contact with his private area 

“ yo! Stop!”

Osamu tried to move but forgot how strong his brother  was. He found himself pinned down beneath the setter and looked up at him almost horrified as  Atsumu was beginning to lose control of his senses

“just let me touch you a little bit more” 

Atsumu spoke low as he began to palm over Osamu’s tight  briefs .

Maybe they  weren't as tight as they seemed? Maybe it was in fact Osamu beginning to get hard beneath them

“see? Your body speaks the truth. You don’t really want me to stop, do you Samu?” 

Atsumu grinned  seductively and continued to stroke over his brothers growing erection 

“o-of course I do! You’re my brother! This  isn't right at all! Also, if you are trying to figure out if you like men or not, news flash! Doing it with your own brother! Is not a way to find out—ugh!”

Osamu was again cut off as  Atsumu pulled the front part of his  briefs down and gripped at his almost fully erect cock 

“I’m not gay... Bi maybe? I don’t know... but what I do know is that I have gone far too long without touching you” 

Osamu looked up at his brother confused as to what the bloody hell was happening right now and what the fuck was coming out of  Atsumu’s mouth 

“Sumu, seriously... y-you need...  hngh .. S-stop—ugh!”

Osamu’s back arched as he felt his  brother's lips wrap around the tip of his now throbbing cock

“fuck fuck fuck fuck Sumu! Ugh—s-top"

The spiker gasped as he felt his erection slide in and out of his brothers' mouth, hitting the back of his mouth and slowly edging down his throat.  Atsumu’s eyes were closed as he sucked gleefully on his  brother's erection, feeling each and every inch as it pushed against his air ways. Osamu’s mouth fell open in a silent scream as he looked down at the setter moaning around his cock really enjoying himself, all whilst one of his hands continued to squeeze at his inner thighs 

Osamu was losing  self-control and was beginning to get lost in the  pleasure his brother was providing him. So much so that he found himself gripping  Atsumu’s hair for him to go deeper and faster 

“ugh fuck!”

Osamu slumped back with his fingers still laced in his  brother's hair 

Atsumu slowly pulled himself off of the throbbing cock and began to flick his tongue over the tip before he sat up fully and  forcefully yanked the briefs fully off his brother, throwing them over his shoulder before he made his way back down to get more of a taste of Osamu’s excitement 

The spiker shivered as he felt his  brother's lips wrap back around him and before he knew  it, he found himself in a situation he never thought he would ever be in 

Atsumu was now cupping his arse cheeks with a firm hold before his fingers slid to make contact with his hole 

Osamu went to sit up but Atsumu used his free hand to push him back down and look at him as he continued sucking on his erection. Osamu shook his head in disbelief 

“S-Sumu... you need to stop... we-were brothers, this is wrong! It's incest!”

Osamu had panic in his voice as he could feel  Atsumu continue to circle his hole with his  fingertips . The setter pulled away and smirked 

“but you're feeling it, right? Your mouth is spouting nonsense but your body is being so honest with me. Who needs to know what we get up to?”

“you  can't be serious” 

Osamu frowned at his twin brother and yelped out as  Atsumu pushed his middle finger past his tight walls and in to his hole

“ack! Ah! St-stop! That fucking hurts you fool!” 

“it does? Sorry I’m new to this” 

Atsumu removed his finger and brought it up to his lips before he began to suck on three of his own fingers, making sure to really lubricate them 

“ how's this?”

Atsumu asked as he placed his now wet fingers against his hole and pushed in two of them 

“hnnnnngh”

Osamu frowned in discomfort before laying back in defeat 

“f-fine” 

Atsumu smirked and continued to finger fuck his brother to loosen him up just a little further 

“now... it should be right around here...”

The setter spoke as he frowned in concentration down at where his fingers were deep inside his brother. Osamu had his teeth clenched tightly together with a frown of discomfort 

“wh... what should be?”

The spiker only just managed to grunt out

“just something I got told every man has... makes them feel good”

“like this? That's im-impossible" 

Osamu clucked his tongue and faced away from his brother. He felt awkward having  Atsumu between his legs as his fingers were deep inside him, he knew it wasn’t right so why was he letting him do it? Maybe he had been a little curious himself in the past. He continued to face away and in to the living room with his eyes almost watering that much they threatened to leak down his cheeks 

“Sumu... that’s  enou —ugh!” 

Osamu’s eyes widened as he gasped sharply and whipped his head back to face his brother above him 

“found it”

Atsumu smirked 

“ugh...  hnnnn .... n-no, not there...  wh -what are... are ack  hngh ! Feels... itchy!” 

“want me to scratch it with something bigger  than my fingers?” 

Atsumu almost growled as he  continued to tease the sweet spot with his fingertips. Osamu looked at his brother with watery eyes before looking away and silently nodding

The spiker smiled at his brother with seductive eyes as he pulled his fingers free. He removed his shirt above his head and pulled his trousers and boxers down to reveal he was as rock hard as his brother 

He spat on his hand and stroked his erection up and down a couple times before spitting again and rubbing over his brother’s hole 

“tell me if I’m going to fast” 

Atsumu spoke low as he lined his tip up to the spikers twitching hole

“j-just hurry up. Just put it all in. Get it over and done with”

Osamu was beginning to feel impatient as they proceeded in an act they both knew wasn’t right 

“if you say so...” 

Atsumu took a deep breath and began to push his tip in. He went to stop as Osamu groaned out in pain but remembered what his brother said. It was best to do what he wished otherwise knowing Osamu he would beat  Atsumu’s arse later 

With another deep breath Atsumu forcefully shoved his entire erection deep inside his brother. Osamu cried out as his back arched 

“ack!  Hnnnnnnn fuck... hah... ah...”

Osamu was frantically gasping and whining at the pain his brother’s cock was causing his insides 

“I’m...  gonna fucking split open, it... it hurts!”

The spiker gasped and was taken back when he felt a hand on his cheek. He looked up to see  Atsumu smiling down at him softly

“it’s okay, I  won't move until you have adjusted. I’m not that much of a prick”

Osamu looked up at his brother and couldn’t help but feel warm from his touch. So much so that he allowed the tears to fall down his cheeks and as each fell  Atsumu caught them with his thumb and stroked them away 

This wasn’t how Osamu thought this was going to go down, in fact with how forceful his brother just was he didn’t think he had this loving and patient side to him

“m-move.... I feel weird...  _ it _ feels weird inside... it’s hot a-and still itchy” 

Osamu mumbled out as he wiggled his hips slightly.  Atsumu nodded and pulled back from towering over his twin to grab his legs for stability as he began to thrust his hips back and forth making the spiker jolt and arch his back in shock 

Osamu could feel every inch of his brother’s cock as it left and re-entered him deeply. Over and over again until the rhythm changed and the setter was now hitting his weak spot 

“ugh! Ah! Th-there! F-feels... g-good"

Osamu moaned in pleasure as  Atsumu continued to hit the same spot harder and faster

“o-oh god! F-fuck!  hnnnngh !”

The spikers back arched further as his brother smashed into his prostate  repeatedly

Atsumu grunted as sweat formed across his forehead and he bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his brothers pre leaking erection. He gripped under Osamu’s knees to hoist his legs up further until his knees were against his  brother's chest

He continued to pound in to the spikers hole as he placed kisses down Osamu’s inner thighs, and with every other kiss he would suck a small little bruise in to his skin making Osamu moan in pleasure 

“ so, my brother is sensitive here, huh?”

Atsumu growled as he began to nibble some more

What shocked  Atsumu the most was Osamu pushing him back and hopping on top of him

“ wha \--- what are?” 

“it’s not enough!”

Osamu looked down at his brother with pleading eyes as he managed to flip their position and keep  Atsumu deep inside him 

“ Atsumu ! Please!” 

The setter looked up at his brother in shock as he never usually says his fall name like that. Osamu’s eyes were watering as he wiggled his hips around to feel more of his brother 

“Osamu... what do you want?”

“m-more... p-please" 

The spikers head bowed down in defeat as he was shaking on top of his brother. Atsumu wrapped his arms tightly around his twin and lifted them both from the sofa. He slammed Osamu against the living room wall and the spiker wrapped his legs around  Atsumu’s waist tightly with a gasp at the impact 

“I’m  gonna fuck you so hard” 

Atsumu spoke before smashing his lips against Osamu’s and forcefully shoving his tongue inside his mouth 

They made out frantically with gasps and moans at each separation.  Atsumu pulled away and  buried his head in to Osamu’s neck as he  thrust his hips back and forth, fucking his twin in to oblivion. Osamu’s head fell back against the wall as he moaned out sweet gasps of pleasure 

“god your so fucking tight Samu!”

Atsumu grunted as he continued to plough in to his moaning brother 

Both the brothers were sweating against each other, grunting, moaning and panting in to  each other's necks

“ugh, I’m getting close!” 

Atsumu growled out as he pulled his brother away from the wall and laid him on the floor, still managing to keep himself inside the spiker, he thrust deep in to him. Osamu cried out in pleasure as his arms flung above his head to grip part of the sofa 

Their bodies rocked in unison as Osamu cried out that he was too getting close 

_ ~ fuck this is so wrong, but it feels so fucking good ~ _

Atsumu thought to himself with a frown as he continued to thrust in to the tight hole of his brothers 

_ ~ he’s my brother... this is incest... it’s wrong but... ~ _

“ugh!!”

Osamu gasped out as he gripped the sofa tighter and cum shot up and over his chest and stomach 

“hngh”

Atsumu grunted as he slammed himself fully inside his brother and let his load splash his inner walls until Osamu was full 

The setter collapsed on top of his brother panting along with him. They both stayed still whilst they let their orgasm ride out before  Atsumu removed himself from the spiker

Osamu shivered with a grunt as he felt his brother’s cum leak out of his abused hole 

“I’m... I’m sorry... I came inside”

Atsumu leaned on his arms to look at Osamu 

The spiker looked to the side with a cherry red blush as he mumbled something  Atsumu didn’t quite hear 

“what?” 

“it felt... good” 

Atsumu smiled lovingly at his brothers words and kissed his cheek before getting up and rushing to the bathroom 

Osamu’s frown as to where the hell his brother rushed off to quickly turned in to a soft smile as he heard the taps running to fill the bath 

_ ~  _ _ Atsumu _ _ maybe a brute, be forceful to get his own way, annoying and somewhat an arse hole. But he will never fail to look after me ~  _

The spiker thought to himself as he stayed laying on the living room floor feeling more satisfied then he ever had in his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> please remember if you do not like this kind of thing to just scroll past  
> no hate comments and no comments about the person who commissioned me! 
> 
> disclaimer! I do not agree with incest in real life! 
> 
> my commissions are open! cheap prices! please message me on my twitter @HaikyuuTrash11


End file.
